Treat or more Treats
by lilyme
Summary: A look into the future. A family evening, where really nothing much happens and everyone is happy. At least, in the end. Happy Halloween!


**Author:** lilyme (aka. redslilstories aka me ;))  
 **Summary:** A look into the future into a family evening, where really nothing much happens and everyone is happy. At least, in the end. Happy Halloween!  
 **Characters:** Callie/Arizona; Sofia, original characters  
 **Rating:** K  
 **Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters in this story, nor do I own any rights to the television show "Grey's Anatomy". They were created by Shonda Rhimes and belong to her and the ABC network. No copyright infringement intended!All mistakes are mine.

* * *

 **Treat or more treats**

"Slow! Slow, boys," Sofia, a thirty-two year old mother of twin boys tried to keep a strict voice, as she watched her sons scamper along the sidewalk.

However, she failed miserably.

The sight was just too adorable.

A three-foot pirate and his so-very-not-scary-looking Dracula brother running along the streets of outer Seattle in their hunt for Halloween candy.

And she wasn't just saying so because she was their mother, who for this special night was dressed in a mummy costume. The neighbors had squealed a good part too at the display and rewarded them with plenty of sweets.

Which were currently held in two plastic pumpkin buckets in the boys' hands. Sofia knew she'd have to hide it away as soon as they got home; otherwise it'd be gone tomorrow.

But coming home would have to wait for a few hours. They still had one house left on their tour.

It wasn't just any house. And it was the reason the boys were so excited right now.

The house itself was subtly decorated on the outside. A few carved out pumpkins were glowing in the dim light of nightfall and a scarecrow had been stuck in the front lawn.

The pirate and the vampire wondered what the inside looked like, but it wasn't the only reason they were magically drawn to its front door.

"Don't break the bell," Sofia laughed as the two tiny humans competed against each other in the fight to reach the button first. Even getting on their toes still made it difficult for them. But the three and a half-year-olds were determined. And finally managed.

Not really to Sofia's surprise, the door opened within seconds. The two figures appearing in the doorway probably having been standing there for a while, patiently waiting their turn.

"Trick or treat!" the boys announced in unison, their brown eyes twinkling in excitement, their candy pumpkins held out in front of them expectantly.

"Oh my God, you're so adorable!" the blonde woman smiled brightly while the brunette next to her conjured up the 'treat' from behind her back and dropped it into the candy containers respectively, her face sporting a mischievous grin.

Because she knew those goodies... would not be to the boys' liking tonight.

"Apple?"

"Nuts?"

They exclaimed rather incredulously. Especially at this house they had hoped for something really yummy.

"Nana just fooled you," Arizona reassured with a laugh as she leaned down to engulf her grand babies in a tight hug.

Callie quickly followed suit, conspiratorially whispering, "We have enough treats to go around", to which the boys answered with their biggest smiles.

Mummy mommy Sofia finally stepped into the house as well and greeted her mothers with a "Happy Halloween" and a kiss each before she temporarily collected the boys' candy buckets.

The kids were preoccupied and didn't even really notice. Because they had already taken their favorite positions. Vampire Danny was hoisted up on Callie's hip and was happily enjoying the lengthy cuddle in Callie's arms, while pirate Charlie had his very own snuggling moment with Arizona.

Of course they loved both their grandmothers equally and the same could be said for the grandmoms in return. But over the years Danny had developed more into Nana's boy while Charlie sought out his grandma Arizona whenever he could.

"So, you like our costumes?" Callie finally asked the boys. The women didn't usually dress up for this occasion. And hadn't done so in the last decades. Well, ever since Sofia had been about ten.

But with their grandsons coming into an age where they actively experienced Halloween as such, they had decided to celebrate appropriately again. With decorating the house here and there and putting a little effort into more or less scary outfits.

Charlie and Danny's eyes inspected the costumes excitedly, their faces making a verbal reply almost unnecessary.

Ortho surgeon Callie was dressed in a skeleton suit, which she and Arizona had jazzed up with some glitter along the bones. Danny followed the sparkles with his tiny fingers, grinning up at Nana with a fanged smile.

"Grandma looks like a real witch!" Charlie noted meanwhile and caught his brother's and everyone else's attention.

Said grandma's face fell in horror. "I was going for scary fairy...!" she protested meekly.

The boys just looked at her costume questioningly. Pirate Charlie even going as far as to lift his eye-patch to get a better look. The gray and white strands braided into the blond hair, the dark, intentionally uneven make-up and the old, light gray dress, here and there dyed blotchily darker and partially hanging loose in shreds. No, she really looked a little more like a witch to them.

Sofia had a blast watching the identical doubtful expression on the boys' faces while Callie just gave her wife an amused 'Told ya' eyebrow.

She also had told her that she could not necessarily see the fairy in there. "But she is still very pretty, right, boys?" the brunette tried to placate the mildly upset woman.

And the twins were quick to agree with an enthusiastic "Yeah!"

"Awww!" Arizona's face immediately lit up and she rewarded the boys with a delighted smile and her wife with a loving kiss.

The boys were unimpressed by the moment their grandmas were having and wriggled their way out of their embraces, ready to snoop around. "Can we go look for candy?" Charlie asked rather en passant, since they already were in full search mode anyway.

The candy in their buckets was long forgotten; they knew their grandmas always had some extra special treats for them. Especially on days like this.

"Oh, I hope they won't find it all," Sofia whispered to her parents with a nervous chuckle. "They'll want to try it all and I won't get them to sleep tonight".

"We can stay up," Danny smoothly suggested from where the rascals were inspecting each inch of the spookily decorated living room, lifting every fake spiderweb, pumpkin and ghost to check for hidden treasures behind and underneath.

The grown-ups were baffled. At the smugness of his suggestion. And the apparently really bat-like hearing-abilities.

"How about a deal?" Arizona suggested. "You only get one treat tonight. But you can stay overnight, and we'll have a candy tasting party tomorrow?"

The expected reply failed to come and the three of them looked into the living room again... to find it empty; the boys already having moved on.

Sofia used the opportunity to question her mother's seriousness regarding the proposal. "You really don't have to". They hadn't talked about this prior to tonight. And while a morning without her boys high on sugar and hard to handle sounded not too bad for once, she really didn't want to impose.

"Please, we insist," Callie stressed, holding her hands together emphatically, adding almost pleadingly, "It's been way too long since we had them over."

Two whole weeks to be exact.

And Arizona provided, "I only have a light schedule tomorrow, and your mom even has the day off, so it's really no a bother for us."

"Alright,then. It's set," Sofia smiled. "Let's see, if the boys agree".

As on cue, the twins came running towards them from the kitchen. "Found our treat!" Charlie said, holding up a cupcake with pumpkin topping Callie had made, Danny already having shoved his halfway into and around his mouth.

Apparently they hadn't missed one bit of the grown-ups discussion, and were more than happy with the deal.

END


End file.
